fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pokémon Aurora Crystal Version
Pokémon Aurora Crystal is an upcoming Role-Playing Game for the Nintendo Switch, it is the second remake of the Johto Region and is a sequel to Pokémon HeartGold & Pokémon SoulSilver. It is the first game since Pokémon Black 2 & Pokémon White 2 to be a direct sequel to another game. Although the game is the second remake of the Johto Region it is not like Pokémon Let's Go Pikachu & Pokémon Let's Go Eevee in terms of gameplay, more so incorporating mechanics from earlier entries. Plot Synopsis Aurora Crystal takes place fourteen years after the events of HeartGold/SoulSilver and considers both games canon with Ethan & Lyra encountering and defeating Ho-Oh and Lugia respectively. The game stars a new protagonist Caleb (Male) or Alma (Female) who live Ashclay Town a small mountainous village nestled in the Silver Mountains, who on their tenth birthday is able to start their Pokemon Journey alongside their rivals; Nerva and Lalita who meet Professor Elm, the renowned, Pokemon expert of the Johto Region. There are four major plots that occur in Aurora Crystal and are as follows; *The player's journey to become the Pokemon Champion, as is standard for Pokemon Games. This is a straightforward plot that mainly interweaves with the other plots the player will usually need to complete some aspect of one of the other three plots in order to progress forward with this plot. The player will need to find and battle all eight Gym Leaders as well as acquire the means for which to reach each Gym Leader as some gyms are blocked by obstacles of various types. *The villainous team's plot involving the sudden appearance of a new villainous organization called Team Electrum who performs various evil deeds across the Johto Region, initially the plans they conduct seem to be sporadic and unclear although as the player progresses through the game their intentions become clear and their true goal and motivations are revealed. While the Villainous Team's plot can mostly be ignored for much of the game there are several instances where it overlaps with the player's main goal of becoming Champion including being directly connected to accessing the eighth Gym. *The mystery of the incident on Mt. Halcyon 20 years ago, the strange incident that caused the mountain to be put off-limits from anyone entering until a few years ago is tied to the story of Lalita and her father Sigmund and the event that occured to him long ago, in addition this is the plot that revolves around the Legendary Pokemon of the game, the three Legendary Beasts; Suicune, Entei & Raikou. This plot initially appears as a small part of the villainous team's plot although quickly expands as the player explores the region, uniquely much of this plot is uncovered through side content that the player must actively search for to complete, it is required to complete this task as Lalita gives the player the ability to Rock Climb after completing this plot. *The last plot is the only post-game only plot and will be announced at a later date. Characters There are an number of characters in Aurora Crystal, characters appear across the game and serve different roles, some acting as companions or neutral characters while others are antagonists and rivals, some provide information such as the Professors while others will test the player's knowledge on the region and Pokemon in general. Note: Free-to-Edit via Link Information about the Characters in Aurora Crystal can be found here. Gameplay Gameplay remains the same as previous entries into the series, the player wanders around the world in a semi top-down view of the world with some alterations for certain environments to give a more cinematic visual or to show off a particular location. The player is expected to explore and search across the region to progress and eventually work their way to the Pokemon League, the ultimate goal of the game. Along the way the player will have to look for, battle, catch and train Pokemon. Unlike in previous games the encounter rate for Pokemon through sheer random chance is much lower as a new method of encounters was introduced, first seen in Pokémon Black & Pokémon White the player will come across evidence of a Pokemon's presence (e.g. Rustling Grass, Rippling Water, Bird's Shadow, Shifting Ground, etc.), if the player walks into the vicinity of one of these they will be attacked by the wild Pokemon leaving the Pokemon itself a mystery but giving the player more control over when they encounter wild Pokemon. Battling remains the same as in previous generations, the player's main goal is to knock out the opposing Pokemon or in the case of Wild Battles also the option to catch said Pokemon. Battling is comprised of the player and opponent taking a turn to use a move, switch Pokemon or use an item, running from wild battles is also an option although does not always succeed as it is based on the relation of the Speed Stat between the player and opposing Pokemon. Each Pokemon can have four moves to use as an attack. Moves are comprised of three categories; *Physical - A move that generally uses the User's Attack Stat and Target's Defence Stat to calculate damage, most Physical Moves also make Contact. (e.g. Tackle, Fire Punch, Wild Charge, Poison Jab) *Special - A move that generally uses the User's Special Attack and Target's Special Defence Stat to calculate damage, most Special Moves do not make Contact. (e.g. Fairy Wind, Giga Drain, Hydro Pump, Psychic) *Status - A move that does not deal direct damage, these moves can be for boosting a Stat (e.g. Howl, Defense Curl), lowering a Stat (e.g. Growl, Leer), inflicting a Status Condition (e.g. Sleep Powder, Thunder Wave), setting up a hazard, barrier or protection (e.g. Spikes, Stealth Rock, Light Screen, Reflect, Protect, Detect) or many other functions (e.g. Trick Room, Ally Switch, Camouflage, Transform) Pokemon and Moves are defined by Types, there are 18 Types in Pokemon with differing weaknesses and strengths. Pokemon can have one or two types and can potentially gain a third through certain moves (e.g. Forest's Curse, Trick-or-Treat). If a Pokemon uses a move that is the same type as it then it will get Same Type Attack Bonuse (S.T.A.B.) which increases the damage of said move by more than if it were used by a Pokemon of a different type. Damage is calculated through the relation of one's attacking stat and the target's defending stat, the base power of the move in question, any stat changes and other effects as well as multiplying by type effectiveness. Type Effectiveness is how effective a move is against a Pokemon, there are six standard effectiveness outcomes although more can be influenced by moves and abilities. They are as follows; *Ineffective (0x) - The target takes no damage from the move as they're immune to the type either through their own Types or an Ability (e.g. Ground-Type is immune to Electric-Type, Levitate Ability Pokemon are immune to Ground-Type) *Poorly Effective (1/4x) - The target resists the move's type double over, meaning they resist it twice. (e.g. Zubat, a Poison/Flying Pokemon takes 1/4x Damage from Grass-Type) *Not Very Effective (1/2x) - The target resists the move's type with one of their types and either doesn't have a second type or their second type is neutral to the move's type. (e.g. Quagsire, a Water/Ground Pokemon takes 1/2x Damage from Poison-Type since Ground-Type resists Poison-Type and Water-Type is neutral to Poison-Type) *Effective (1x) - The target's type/s are not immune, resistant or weak to the move's type. (e.g. Marill, a Water/Fairy Pokemon takes 1x Damage from Normal-Type as both its types are neutral to Normal-Type) *Super Effective (2x) - One of the target's type/s is weak to the move's type, if the target has a secondary type then it takes neutral dmaage to the move's type. (e.g. Butterfree, a Bug/Flying Pokemon takes 2x Damage from Fire-Type since Bug-Type is weak to Fire-Type but Flying-Type is neutral to Fire-Type). *Drastically Effective (4x) - The target has two types and both are weak to the move's type. (e.g. Mantine, a Water/Flying Pokemon takes 4x Damage from Electric-Type as Water-Type and Flying-Type are weak to Electric-Type) As Pokemon level-up they can learn new moves allowing the Pokemon to expand their capabilities and sometimes gain entirely new functions, a Pokemon cannot know more than four moves however so whenever a new move is learned and the Pokemon already has four moves the player will be asked if they'd like to delete an old move to make room for the new move. Pokemon can also learn moves through Technical Machines (TMs) which are discs that can be found all across Johto and are numbered from TM01 to TM165, many Pokemon can only learn certain moves through TMs, as with more recent entries TMs also have infinite uses meaning the player can teach a TM move to as many Pokemon as they like. Later on in the game the player can also use a few additional methods to teach their Pokemon new moves, a character in Blackthorn City called the Move Relearner can be given Heart Scales in exchange for him teaching the player's Pokemon moves they learnt through level-up, including some moves learnt at Level 1. The player can also come across Move Tutors, characters who will teach the player's Pokemon various moves, some move tutors will teach one specific move or a set of very similar moves for free to the player as long as their Pokemon meet the requirements for said tutor, other tutors meanwhile will teach a wide variety of moves in exchange for either Coloured Shards (Red, Blue, Green & Yellow) or Battle Points (BP). Early on in the game the player is provided with the Pokedex, an item that records information about every Pokemon the player meets, battles and catches along their journey. The Pokedex has two modes in Aurora Crystal; Classic Mode & DexNav Mode. Classic Mode functions like the PokeDex in the older games with Pokemon being listed in numerical order and the player able to look at the information for each Pokemon as well as where they're encountered. DexNav Mode is a new mode that combines elements from the DexNav in Pokémon Omega Ruby & Pokémon Alpha Sapphire to allow the player to see what Pokemon can be found in each area and then look at the information about each Pokemon through this menu. Locations are listed in numerical order with Dungeons and Places of Interest being listed under sub-headings for their respective Routes & Towns/Cities. Equipment As with Pokemon Sword and Pokemon Shield, HMs are no longer present in Aurora Crystal instead being replaced by Equipment, the Equipment each serve identical functions to equivalent HMs although as the game goes on the player will acquire new equipment that provides additional functionality. Excavation Equipment (Rock Smash Equivalent) The first equipment the player gets, Excavation Equipment allows the player to break certain boulders allowing for traversal, the Excavation Equipment has two modes; Breaker Mode and Search Mode. *Breaker Mode - The default mode this will simply break boulders, there is a 5% Chance the player will be attacked by a Pokemon in this mode and may randomly find items, this functions as the direct equivalent to Rock Smash. *Search Mode - The alternative mode that has the player play a mini-game very similar to the one from Gen IV for Digging in the Underground. The player can find multiple items through this method including some rarer items such as the Arceus Plates and is much more likely to find Fossils this way, Wild Pokemon can also appear as "!" in this mode which will immediately attack the player ending the mini-game but does still allow them to collect all the items they'd found so far. Power Lifter (Strength Equivalent) The Power Lifter is a special attachment for the player's arm that allows them to lift heavy objects they otherwise would be incapable of, the Power Lifter can be customized and has the option once obtained to be used as a decoration for the player's character. The Power Lifter has two modes; Roll Mode and Heave Mode. *Roll Mode - There are some objects the Power Lifter simply can't lift, as such the player can instead use Roll Mode which has the Power Lifter use its force to push an object forward causing whatever the object is to either slide or roll until it hits a wall, this function is more limited than Heave Mode however. *Heave Mode - For objects capable of being lifted Heave Mode makes this possible, allowing the player to carry heavy objects around like they weigh nothing, the player has no loss of speed when doing this and can place the objects down by pressing the Use Button. Hydro Rider (Surf Equivalent) A special aquatic device that can be stored in the player's backpack, the Hydro Rider is a jet-ski like machine that allows the player to ride on the water, it is incredibly fast and at max speed can have some trouble turning making it difficult to control in rapids. It can help the player cross large bodies of water including the ocean. There are a series of upgrades the player can get for the Hydro Rider throughout the game. *HydroJet Mk.I - The first upgrade for the Hydro Rider, the HydroJet Mk.I allows the player to launch the Hydro Rider into the air for a few seconds this allows the player to jump over small rocky walls and use sea ramps to jump longer distances. *HydroJet Mk.II (Whirlpool & Waterfall Equivalent) - The upgraded version of the HydroJet, the Mk.II has the same functionality of the original but has the added benefits of being able to be used to blast across Whirlpools ignoring them completely as well as having a much greater launch force being able to not only jump larger rocky walls but also scale waterfalls. *HydroBreather (Dive Equivalent) - The HydroBreather is a special adaptation for the Hydro Rider that allows the player to explore underwater, it encases the Hydro Rider in a special energy buble that protects the player from the water around them, the bubble only keeps out water however so Wild Pokemon can attack the player and the player can still collect items while underwater. Climbing Equipment (Rock Climb Equivalent) Climbing Equipment is received very late in the game and is the last equipment the player receives, it allows the player to climb up sharp cliffs and walls, allowing the player to shortcut through many areas including the ledges that were previously one-way only as well as climbing areas previously not scaleable or reachable for the player. The player can find items and even run into wild Pokemon while Rock Climbing so the player has to be wary. *Spelunker's Equipment (Flash Equivalent) - An optional upgrade for the Climbing Equipment that can actually be obtained before it, Spelunker's Equipment is found in Mt. Mortar and is an automatic piece of equipment that activates whenever the player is in a dark location including at night allowing the player to see more clearly providing a light source. The light will also illuminate some objects that would otherwise only be picked up by the Itemfinder making them easy to find. Locations The Johto Region has changed considerably since the events of HeartGold/SoulSilver with many new locations being introduced and old locations changing as well as a result of the passage of time. There are eleven new settlements across Johto in Aurora Crystal as well as new areas to explore and places of interest. Locations are listed below with information for each location. Ashclay Town "The nestled village of a new day" - Ashclay Town's Slogan Ashclay Town is the starting location in Aurora Crystal, it is the home of the player and their rivals Nerva & Lalita. The town has six houses and a population of seventeen. Places of Interest *Player's House - The player's home, where they reside before starting their journey and where the player's mother and father can be found during a majority of the game. The house is comprised of two floors with six rooms, a hallway connects the two bedrooms and the deck on the second floor while the first floor has the kitchen, lounge room and entryway, there is a door leading out to the front of the house and one leading to the back garden where the player can find some berries. The player can customize their room as they progress through the game with new themes being unlocked for completing various parts of the game including a number of side content. *Nerva's House - Nerva's House is located on the opposite side of town to the player's and is visually very similar to the player's with the same layout although reversed, Nerva also doesn't have a garden like the player's house but instead a battlefield. *Lalita's House - Lalita's House is located in the south of the town and is located between the player and Nerva's House, Lalita's house has a different layout with four rooms on the first floor, a staircase in the center of the house leading up to three rooms on the top floor, Lalita, her parents and her younger sibling's rooms are located on the second floor while on the first floor is their kitchen, lounge room, play room and Lalita's father's study. *Silver Outlook - An outlook that looks out to the Silver Mountains in the North, depending on the time of day the player can see a variety of things from the outlook including a number of wild Pokemon which can be registered as seen in the Pokedex through this method. Route 50 "Route 50, Silver Lowlands" - Route 50's name Route 50 is the first Route the player has access to in Aurora Crystal, the Route is a short S-Bend Route that connects Ashclay Town to Ivormaple City. The player has their first trainer battles on this Route as well as the ability to battle wild Pokemon. After performing a task in Ivormaple City the player will also be able to use this Route to catch Pokemon. Ivormaple City "The robust mining boom town" - Ivormaple City's Slogan Ivormaple is the first city the player comes across in the game, it is a small city that's built near a large quarry called the Ivormaple Quarry which attracted many of the people who now live in the City. The area is popular due to the quarry as well as the recently opened Fossil Research Center where people who find fossils in the quarry can bring them to the center to have them resurrected. The city has a population of twenty-eight. Places of Interest *Fossil Research Center - The research center where discoveries into Fossils are made in the Johto Region, the head of the facility is Lalita's father, Professor Aucuba. The center is comprised of three floors, the main entrance floor where the skeleton of a fossilized Tyrantrum can be seen as well as fossils and other archaeological finds can be seen. The floor above it is the observatorium where special environment pens have been set up to allow the revived fossil Pokemon a place to reside, the player can see fossils like Omanyte, Kabuto, Lileep and Anorith on this floor and can register them as seen in the Pokedex. The last floor is below the ground floor and is the research labs themselves, initially the player isn't allowed in here but after helping out Prof. Aucuba in the Ivormaple Quarry they'll gain access to this level and be able to revive Fossils they find from breaking rocks across the Johto Region. *Ivormaple Quarry - The Ivormaple Quarry is the main draw of Ivormaple City, this large contour cut mine is used to export minerals and primarily calcium from the Silver Mountains to the rest of the world, it is the largest mine in the Johto Region as a result. The area is somewhat labyrinthian in design with many cave entrances that interconnect with one another and due to the parked machinery and industrial objects all over the quarry it can be tricky to navigate, some areas require certain abilities to explore as well. The quarry is also inhabited by Wild Pokemon who pose little issue for the miners who have Pokemon of their own to help keep the wild Pokemon out of the way of the mining operations, as such Pokemon like Machop are a common sight in the quarry. *Mr. Pokemon's House - The houe of Mr. Pokemon, the layout is quite simplistic with Mr. Pokemon's personal lab on the west side of the first floor and his kitchen/lounge room on the east side while the second floor is his bedroom and study. Mr. Pokemon has a number of strange and unique artifacts around his house that have little plaques describing what they are and where he acquired them. Mr. Pokemon can be talked to for the player to find out about where certain Pokemon can be found, he will also mention seeing certain Pokemon in abundance in certain locations causing that location to have a swarm for the next 24 hours. *Ivormaple Battlefield - A battlefield constructed in Ivormaple City for trainers to practise battling against one another, the player can find a wide variety of trainers here hoping to become stronger to prepare themselves for upcoming gym battles. Ivormaple Quarry Ivormaple Quarry is a location in Ivormaple City, the Quarry is a large contour cut mine that is found near the South side of Ivormaple City. The area is as completely optional dungeon and has various items located throughout it. The player can find and battle Nerva here for an optional Rival Battle. Ivormaple Battlefield The Ivormaple Battlefield is a location where the player can battle various trainers, it is a small location and is one of several Battlefields across Johto, the trainers the player can battle here can be re-battled each day. Route 51 "Route 51, Sandstone Canyon" - Route 51's name Route 51 is the second Route the player has access to alongside Route 52 in Aurora Crystal, the Route is a direct Route that connects Route 50 and Route 52 together and also connects to Route 46 in the South-West and Sagalluna Town in the North-West, the Route is one-way without Excavation Equipment and is the first Route to predominantly show ledges in their function. The Route has a number of trainers on it that the player can battle although since the Route is entirely optional none of them need to be battled. Route 52 "Route 52, Stark-Eye Trail" - Route 52's name Route 52 is an S-bend shaped Route in the Johto Region that connects Ivormaple City to Route 51. The Route is fairly straightforward although gives the player a look into the eventual functionality of the Climbing Equipment obtianed much later in the game as some items can be seen on high ledges in this Route out of the player's reach. At the ends of this Route and intersection with Route 51 the player has a battle with Lalita, if the player is coming from Route 51 this battle takes place on that Route at the intersection with Lalita appearing from Route 52 instead. Sagalluna Town "The stalwary mountain outpost" - Sagalluna Town's Motto Sagalluna Town is a small town nestled at the base of the Silver Mountain Range, the town is required for the player to visit to get through the game. The town was originally a Pokemon Ranger Outpost in the reigon that was built to protect wild Pokemon from poachers that were found in the area although over time developed becoming a small location where trainers travelling along the Silver Mountains could rest. Places of Interest *Sagalluna Ranger Outpost - The original Ranger outpost in the town, it is a somewhat haphazardly built structure although is sturdy and has stood the testament of elements that batters Sagalluna Town from time to time. The player can find Pokemon Rangers in the outpost and can learn about various Pokemon as well as Status Conditions. There is a quiz the player can take in the Outpost which will net them a Cheri, Chesto, Pecha, Rawst and Aspear Berry if they can answer all five questions correctly. *Picalf Ranch - A small ranch located in the town's east side, the Picalf Ranch is a small location where ranchers reside keeping watch over the Pokemon that they've domesticated, the area allows trainers to catch some of the Pokemon that can be found roaming in the grass in the area. The player can purchase special Coats from the head Rancher, Donovan which are held items made from Picalf and Bolumber fur that have various effects. Picalf Ranch Picalf Ranch is a small side location in Sagalluna Town where the player can battle Ranchers and also catch some Pokemon otherwise not found until much later in the game, the area is similar to Floccesy Ranch in the Unova Region. The player will find that the back of the ranch is somewhat maze-like in its layout with a maze consisting of high grains that form walls and tall grass that conceals the path from the player. Route 53 Dark Passage Route 45 Blackthorn City Dragon's Den Route 54 Teapecan Town Route 44 Ice Path Mahogany Town Rocket Gang Hideout Route 42 Mt. Mortar Ecruteak City Kimono Theater Burned Tower Ecruteak Channeling Tower Route 57 Yarrozure Town Bell Tower Route 58 Gold Leaf Woods Route 38 Moo Moo Farm Route 39 Olivine City Olivine Lighthouse Route 59 Burgunfig Town Route 60 Mt. Halcyon Route 61 Amborodia City Battle Frontier Route 62 Flaxmoss Town Route 63 Battle Gardens Route 37 Route 36 Ruins of Alph Violet City Sprout Tower Route 32 Union Cave Route 33 Azalea Town Slowpoke Well Route 34 Ilex Forest Route 67 Yewmint City Goldenrod City Goldenrod Underground Route 66 Deception Cave Route 35 National Park Route 65 Salt Tide Cliffs Route 40 Whirl Islands Route 64 Route 41 Cianwood City Route 47 Cliff Edge Gate Route 48 Johto Safari Zone Route 49 Embedded Ruins Route 43 Lake of Rage Route 55 Route 56 Yalaurel Town Ravenettle City Route 68 Route 31 Dark Cave Route 30 Cherrygrove City Route 29 Route 69 Silverhide Bluff Route 46 Lullaby Canyon New Bark Town Route 27 Tohjo Falls Route 23 Route 28 Mt. Silver Route 70 Pokemon Like in Pokemon Ultra Sun & Pokemon Ultra Moon new Pokemon were introduced in Pokemon Aurora Crystal. In addition a number of older Pokemon from other generations that didn't appear in Pokemon Aurora Crystal are added into the region. Note: Free-to-Edit via Link New Pokemon can be found here. {Note: Pokemon Bold & Italicized are New Pokemon} Gym Leaders As with most Pokemon Games, the main challenge for the player before facing the Pokemon League is defeating the Gym Leaders, there are, as usual, eight gym leaders scattered across Johto. Unlike more recent games these Gym Leaders similar to the original Johto set can be done somewhat out of order with certain gyms able to be skipped until the very end of the game should the player so choose. Leaders to be added Soon Moves Moves are the method by which Pokemon are able to attack, there are hundreds of moves in Pokemon, more numerous than the Pokemon themselves. Moves come in many varieties like Pokemon and have a Type, Base Power, Accuracy, Category and Effects, Pokemon can learn moves in a variety of methods; via level-up, TM, Move Tutor, Egg Moves (through Breeding) and Breeding from the Father Pokemon. New Moves Alongside the hundreds of returning moves in Aurora Crystal there are many more which are introduced in the game. Note: Free-to-Edit via Link The list and information for the new moves can be found here. Technical Machines A returning feature of the Pokemon Games once again are Technical Machines (TMs), special discs that when given to a Pokemon allow them to learn moves they might not otherwise be able to learn, in Aurora Crystal there are 165 TMs, the most in the series to date TMs can be found all across the region being found laying about or being given to the player or bought from shops. TMs have unlimited uses allowing the player to teach them to as many Pokemon as they like. TMs that changed from Gen VII (SM/USUM) are Bolded Trivia *The Aurora Crystal Logo is a remix of the original Japanese Pokemon Crystal Logo which featured a near identical crystal in its background. Gallery New Johto Detailed.png|A Detailed Map of Johto with all major locations and Routes labelled Equipment Icons.png|All four Equipment Icons as they appear in the game Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Pokémon Games Category:Role-Playing Games